


哥哥是圣诞老人

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.12.30于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文为原三年级毕业后妄想，实际情况请以官方剧情（ensemble stars!!）为准
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 4





	哥哥是圣诞老人

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.12.30于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文为原三年级毕业后妄想，实际情况请以官方剧情（ensemble stars!!）为准

“Merry Christmas！欢迎回家，凛月~”

“你为什么会这个时候回家啊？？？”

“好过分哦凛月，这么久没见到哥哥不来一个热情的拥抱吗？吾辈可是无时无刻不在想着凛月啊。”

朔间凛月，男，今年19岁，在结束了一整天的演唱会后回到家，意外地看到了本来应该比自己更忙的，现役超级偶像朔间零。

“是说你为什么会在圣诞节这么重要的时候回家？重大节日要陪粉丝过是偶像的基本素养吧？”

“唔……”朔间零眨眨眼睛，看上去人畜无害，“吾辈感冒了喏，传染给粉丝就不好了。经纪人也同意了，这样凛月可以放心了吗？”

“啧，不能传染给粉丝传染给弟弟就可以了呢，真是个糟糕的哥哥。”

“可是圣诞节这么重要的节日吾辈还是想和吾辈最喜欢的弟弟一起过~凛月，演唱会辛苦了~哥哥给汝做晚饭吧？”

“不——需——要——你这个病号就好好去休息吧，我去煮粥。”

“凛月在担心吾辈吗？吾辈好感动~不过吾辈现在感觉还不错，不用特意煮粥也可以的哦。”

“在说什么呢，感冒了当然要喝粥啊。”凛月露出了笑容，“我会好好往里面放大蒜的，兄长大人会好好吃下去的吧？”

朔间零背后一凉。

……最后两人的晚饭还是在朔间零的抗议下从大蒜粥变成了乌冬面。朔间凛月在餐桌上撑着脸看朔间零一脸幸福滋遛滋遛地吸面汤，不禁想感叹时间飞逝。一年前他还是个叛逆期的弟弟，和哥哥闹着小孩子脾气的别扭。转眼哥哥已经正式踏入社会，凭借自己的努力在短时间内迅速走红，自己也成为三年级学生，需要为进路考虑了。

“凛月，怎么了？”朔间零伸过手来摸他的头，“被哥哥迷住了吗？”

“才没有，别自恋了。”凛月偏过头躲开零的手，收拾起了餐具，“既然吃饱了就赶紧去睡觉吧。”

他抬起头，看见朔间零一脸“宝宝失望宝宝难过但是宝宝不说”的表情。小孩子一样。凛月叹了口气：“感冒的人需要休息吧？赶紧去睡觉，明天早上给你做蛋糕吃。”

他想了想，又说：“而且我也累了。”

返老还童的朔间零乖乖点了点头，在凛月打算离开的时候又抓住了他的衣角：“可以和凛月一起睡吗？”

“……你果然是变成小孩子了吧。”

考虑到朔间零在生病，凛月慷慨地允许对方躺进自己的房间。兄弟俩睡在同一张小小的床上，真的像回到了小时候一样。

朔间零突然笑了出来。

“凛月小时候会为了看到圣诞老人在平安夜努力撑着不睡着呢，真是可爱啊~”

“喂，不要说黑历史啊！”

“现在害羞的凛月也很可爱~”

“啊啊，不想理你了，我要睡了。”

“凛月，给吾辈唱圣诞歌吧~”

“不要。”

“唱嘛唱嘛~”

“……你真的好烦啊。”凛月无奈地哼唱起来，“Merry Christmas to you, merry Christmas to you……”

“凛月？”

“又怎么了？”

“这是生日快乐歌的曲调吧……”

“啊……好像是，无所谓啦。“

“吾辈想听红鼻子的驯鹿……”

“不要得寸进尺。”

“那就红眼睛的凛月~”

“喂！”

两个人沉默了一会儿。

“装病……真的没关系吗？”凛月突然小声地问道。

“哥哥根本没有感冒吧，圣诞节不增加曝光度可能会失去很好的机会呢，这样的真的好吗？”

朔间零没有说话，凛月听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，对方的手臂搭到了自己的肩膀上。

“吾辈的凛月果然很聪明呢。”

“不要紧的。Undead的粉丝见面会放在了平安夜，今天也会播放之前录好的节目，曝光度的话完全没问题哦。”

“而且啊，吾辈……无论如何，都想在凛月最需要吾辈的时候陪伴凛月。”

“……”凛月转向零，直直地看着那对与他相同的红色眼眸，“你去看今天的演出了？”

零被他盯得心里发毛，微微错开视线。

“吾辈……从小狗那里听说了。”

凛月也偏开了头，不再那么灼灼逼人。“嘛，毕竟Trickstar是去年赢下SS的豪强组合，在这种地方输给Knights也太过不去了吧。”

“但是凛月还是觉得遗憾对吧。”零把凛月抱进怀里，“不过吾辈不是为了安慰凛月才回来的，无论今天Knights是输还是赢，吾辈都想要回来陪着凛月。”

“这是哥哥的任性哦，圣诞节快乐，凛月。”


End file.
